New member for the Cullen's ON HOLD
by TwilightCrazy1995
Summary: Life isn't like what 'Twilight' makes it seem. You don't always get what you want and it's not as easy to do things as they make out. Her name is Annabel and she can't get anything right. What happens when she has to go get on with her life; it's hard.


Life isn't like what 'Twilight' makes it seem. You don't always get what you want and it's not as easy to do things as they make out.

My name is Annabel and I can't get anything right, everything seems to be very difficult for me and everyone around me. I trip on flat surfaces and over my own feet; I walk into walls and glass doors. That's until I became one of them. I now have extremely fast reflexes and amazing beauty yet I still trip over things its just less humiliating because humans can't see me. I think that is the only good thing about it all.

"Annabel!! Come hunting!" Emmett sang, I instantly went into a fighting crouch, _who is that? If he does anything stupid I will rip his head off. _I growled.

"It's okay Annabel, don't be scared" Emmett said attempted to be calm but ending up coming out at a shout. _Scared... am not scared of him, he maybe big but NOT scary! I will kill him easily!_

"Annabel, Come hunting" Ordered Carlisle while gesturing with his hands to Emmett, Jasper and Edward to guard Esme, Rosalie and Alice. I noticed something was off and I went for Jasper, but that wasn't a good idea as I thought considering Edward can read my thoughts and something about Jasper training someone. Next thing I knew I was over jaspers shoulder and I felt for some reason very calm. _Damn _I thought.

"Right lets go" Jasper said, I could hear the smirk he had while talking, and with that we jumped out the window, well they jumped I just dangled there. They then ran and jumped over a river which was about 50 meters wide and I still just dangled there. I let out a little growl and then I just couldn't be bothered fighting anymore the burning in my throat was now too overpowering. Anyway I kind of liked dangling there it was fun I thought to myself.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts. I growled and went to bite him.

"It wasn't that funny" I hissed through my teeth That just made them all laughed. I let out a louder growl and just huffed and did my best to cross my arms which made them laugh even more. _I hate you all!_

"You can get down now" Jasper chuckled, and with that I jumped of his shoulders and actually landed without falling over.

"Wow, I didn't fall" I muttered. _I can't believe I never fell wow am not dopey and clumsily anymore_ and then I screamed in my head. Edward laughed and I just felt embarrassed and then Jasper laughed which total confused me. I was staring at him looking like I had seen a pig with a dogs head on it.

"I'm an empath; I have the gift of feeling and controlling other peoples emotions" Jasper proudly said with a big smile.

"If I was really happy then you would be really happy too" I questioned

"Yes" He answered looking confused and a bit worried

"So…" I had a really bid smirk on my face. Edward laughing harder than I think anyone could laugh. I started walking over to Jasper and fell _. Awww damn!_ Emmett grabbed me and lifted me up. I would of growled but I felt really happy like I could jump over the moon. _Jasper._

"Thanks" I mumbled. They just laughed. "As I was saying..." I caught the sent of something... It was delicious, it was divine, extraordinary there aren't words to describe what it smelt like, all I knew was that it was blood. I sniffed the air, I caught the scent and followed it. I ran deeper into the forest with the Cullen's close on my tale. I came to a clearing and there stood six black bears. My throat burned, I could hear the blood pulsing thought their veins, I could hear there heart beating close to 40 times a minute. I went into a crouch...

"Go on..." Carlisle went to say but I growled loud, that loud that they all flinched. I ran at the largest black bear I jumped on it and started wrestling with it. I pinned it down easily after it had ripped my cloths and had clawed my face _not like it hur_t and moved my lips to the bears throat, I sunk my teeth into its soft tissue ans sucked the bear dry. The burning in my throat eased an I lifted my mouth away and stood up. They all laughed and I looked at myself ans saw that my cloths where ripped everywhere from when the bear had clawed at me and I was covered in blood. I told you I cant get anything right. I looked up and saw shock drawn all over there faces.

"What ?!" I hissed.

"It-it-it's your...oh ..my" Alice started, she ran to my side and reached for my face but I jumped back and... _Oh My _... Was all I could think what I just tasted was gorgeous...but this...this was unbelievable. I started running I caught the scent of something...something human! As i ran towards the human, venom was dripping from my teeth... the scent was just mouth watering. There it was... the human, wearing hiking cloths looking helplessly confused,_ lost_, I laughed. Its blood pumping its sweet scent. I sniffed... It was female and smelt like roses. I couldn't resist myself I lunged at her wrist and bit; hard, until I reached her main artery. I could hear the callings of the Cullen's, I tried to pull away but I couldn't._ Argh. Why can't I stop? Help me!_ I screamed in my head. I could hear Edward repeating what I just thought, but they didn't help me...

I heard her heart stop and there was no blood left. I pulled away to be face to face with 6 vampires with disappointment on there faces. _Where's Jasper?_

"He had to leave he can't resist human blood so he ran." Edward sneered.

"That's not my fault I couldn't stop myself, I tried too pull away but I couldn't and you didn't help me." I felt so ashamed. So disappointed. So angry.

"Your right it's not your fault it happens to newborns and with you being one you are a lot stronger than us and you would have turned on us which is not what we want. Now let me take a look at you face?" He shot over to me and reached for my face. I felt less guilty and extremely calm_. Jasper! _Carlisle then reached for my face. _What's he doing?_

"You have claw marks on your face" Edward answered. He then mumbled "Sorry for being like that with you, I shouldn't of, you are only a newborn." _What's with men and not liking to apologise?_ I thought to myself but as usual Edward was in my head. He gave a nervous chuckle. We then ran home and Carlisle started examining my cut face.

It's been a year since what I done in the woods, I have mastered my thirst for blood and I am happy to say that another human wasn't harmed in doing so. It was long and hard but is worth it now. My relationship with everyone has improved dramatically. At first all we ever did was argue, the only one of them I got relatively on with was Esme but that's her gift; to be loving. She always treated me as her child and lately I have even grown to call her mum. I love her, who couldn't?

Me and Carlisle, well where a lot better than we have been.

---Flashback---

Emmett had been dared to go to school naked and he complied. The headteacher of his school had to come and visit Carlisle and Esme for what he had done which is not good when there is a bloodthirsty vampire who can't control her thirst in his house. There was a knock at the door. I was in Carlisle's study holding my breath while Carlisle bolted the door. Not like it is going to stop me. Esme answered the door. I heard two pairs of footsteps go to the dining room and they sat down. His scent came up the stairs and into Carlisle's study. I stiffened and so did Carlisle. My mouth was filling with venom, I think Carlisle could smell it because he grabbed my shoulders I cowered into him because I knew what was going to happen my throat burned I looked up at Carlisle and punched him in the nose, He then jumped on me and a loud crack.

"Remember who you are Annabel" Carlisle sternly said to me.

--- End of Flashback ---

I still remember those words today... they mean a lot to me know I never killed that teacher and I am proud of Carlisle he made me realise that human blood isn't everything and that we are taking lives for it and it isn't worth the pain we are putting people through getting it. I have realised I do need human blood but it hurts to stop but I am determined.


End file.
